Healing
by okteiviablake
Summary: Octavia and Niylah find solace in each other after the recent tragedies in their lives. [post-Season 3 - Canon Divergence]


After the war against ALIE and after killing Pike, Octavia had wandered around. Lost, with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to, she walked. Until she had found herself standing in front of a familiar house. Niylah's trading post.

She'd stayed with Niylah for a while. When the time to leave had arrived, she hadn't wanted to. And neither had her host. Niylah had asked her to stay, indefinitely and Octavia had agreed.

Together, they worked at the post and lived in a peaceful harmony.

Both of them were alone in the world. Two lonely hearts, yearning for love and something to call their own.

One day, they'd been in the main room of the small house, cleaning and organizing the scattered items on the selves, when Niylah had leaned in and tried to kiss Octavia.

Octavia had been stunned by the other woman's gesture. She'd pulled away slightly.

"I'm not in a good place, Niylah," she'd tried to explain. "I may never be again."

Niylah had nodded thoughtfully. "It's alright."

With everything that had happened, Octavia had tried to keep a protective wall between herself and the world, to keep people out. But that hadn't worked out. Niylah had seeped through the cracks and before Octavia knew it, the other woman had gotten under her skin, healing what was left of her mangled heart.

Every day, when Octavia looked at Niylah, she could feel her heart beat a little faster. It took her by surprise. Despite swearing she would never love again after Lincoln, there was no denying it. Octavia was developing feelings for the other woman.

The feelings were mutual.

Niylah still remembered the first she'd seen Octavia, coming out of that Skaikru car with Clarke. Niylah had assumed she was just like the rest of them. She'd been sorely mistaken in that regard. Octavia's distaste for Skaikru was even stronger than her own. In fact, Octavia wasn't like anyone Niylah had ever met. She was special.

Still, she knew Octavia's heart was bruised, mangled perhaps beyond repair. So, Niylah kept her distance. And that might have worked, if it weren't for the lingering looks and the palpable desire between them.

The wanting remained a constant presence. Until one day, it couldn't be contained anymore.

Octavia had just finished bathing when Niylah passed by the doorway. She'd gotten out of the tub and was covering herself with a small piece of grey cloth.

The tantalizing flashes of naked skin left her breathless. Niylah felt her mouth water as she gazed admiringly at Octavia's pale and slim frame.

Octavia felt her presence and turned to look at Niylah.

The two women stared at each other hungrily.

Niylah couldn't take it anymore. She walked with purpose to where Octavia stood waiting, nothing but a piece of cloth covering her wet body, and took her face in her hands and ravished her mouth.

Octavia pulled back, a painful look in her eyes.

"Niylah… It wouldn't be fair to you. I'll never be able to give you my heart fully." Niylah looked dismayed. Octavia took her face in her hands and promised, "Only what's left of it."

Niylah gave her a small smile and leaned in for another kiss.

 _Screw it!_ Octavia thought.

Desire took over again and they surrendered, giving in to their feelings for each other and leaving the past behind. The yearning for each other was intense, a hunger that would not be sated.

Octavia let the towel drop to the floor.

Niylah grasped Octavia's breast gently, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh as they kissed. Then, she set pushed Octavia's dark hair aside and out of her way. She kissed and nibbling Octavia's nipple, while the other woman gasped and moaned at the sensation, before returning to her mouth.

Octavia felt awkward and inexperience. She'd never had sex with a woman before.

She stopped the kiss. "Niylah… I– I've never–"

"It's okay. I'll show you."

Octavia nodded and let herself go.

Afterward, they lay facing each other on the bed. There was no awkwardness or shame between them. They felt amazing.

"That was unexpected," Niylah commented gleefully.

"It was. I'm still glad it happened."

Niylah smiled. "Me, too."

She leaned over to give Octavia soft kiss.

Then, Octavia stretched and moaned at the delicious ache in her muscles. "I haven't felt this good in a long time," she confessed. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Seriously."

"And _now_ , I could really use another bath." Octavia got up from the bed. Looking back at Niylah, she held out her hand in an invitation. "I wouldn't mind the company."

Niylah grinned and took her hand.

* * *

Octavia and Niylah settled down in their new life and lived in blissful harmony in their routine. During most of the day, they worked together at the Trading Post, receiving items in exchange for other things. And at night… they would lay together and simply be themselves.

Octavia still thought of Lincoln every single day. She still missed him. But, with each passing day by Niylah's side, she felt a little bit of her heart heal. Eventually, Octavia confided in her and told her everything about Lincoln, everything about what they'd gone through.

It was a lazy morning and they were cuddling in bed. Niylah snuggled Octavia and kissed her shoulder as she traced the lines of Octavia's tribal tattoo.

"It's easy to see why you fell in love with him," Niylah said after a while. "He seems like a great man."

"Yeah… he was."

Part of her would always cling to Lincoln and to the love they'd shared. But Lincoln was gone and he would want her to move on and be happy, and not spend the rest of her life grieving for him.

She'd never expected to feel this way about anyone else ever again. Not after him. But the world was full of surprises. Niylah had snuck up on her and pierced through the hard wall she'd forged for her own protection.

She turned on the bed to face Niylah.

There was something she needed to get off her chest.

"Listen…" Octavia began. "I couldn't help but pick up some tension between you and Clarke when we were here that other time."

Niylah looked uncomfortable.

"Whatever happened between you two, it's done. It doesn't matter."

"Nothing happened, really. We only had one night."

"And that was just sex, comfort. Nothing more," Octavia concluded. Niylah nodded in confirmation and Octavia went on, "But that's not what this is. Right?"

Niylah looked deeply into the other woman's eyes and shook her head. "No."

"Good. Because I want more than that."

Niylah smiled. "Me, too."

They reached for each other and kissed, slow and deep.

They weren't alone anymore. Now, rain or shine, they had someone. Someone they could trust and rely on, share their woes with. Someone they could love.

Octavia and Niylah had no idea what could come next. A new war, a crazed AI trying to destroy their world… Their world would never be perfect, but whatever came next, they would never have to be alone again.


End file.
